1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a filter assembly for use with a conventional HVAC floor register.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
In recent years, consumers have demanded that their immediate environment be pleasant, clean and comfortable. As a result, more attention is paid to providing clean air to breath in the home environment. Contaminant particles, such as dust and dirt found in the home are aggravating and contribute to health problems, especially among those suffering from bronchitis, asthma, and other lung related illnesses. Conventional HVAC ducts and registers attempt to filter this dust and dirt from the air, but frequently just add to its circulation with the use of forced air. Typically dust will fall through the register into the duct below during periods of inactivity and then be blown back into the inhabited space when the forced air is activated.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,240,487; 5,167,677; 5,223,011; 4,963,170; 5,100,445; and 5,512,074 all attempt to deal with the problem in a variety of means, but fail to provide a simple, easily installed filter which effectively removes contaminants from the environment. While the devices may include filters, the forced air travels through these filters, potentially forcing the contaminants back into the living space.
Thus with the above mentioned needs, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a filter which traps contaminants while precluding air passage therethrough to dislodge said contaminants.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a filter which is adapted to be used with conventional floor registers.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a filter which splits the air flow through the use of a diamond shaped dividing rod.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a filter which includes a pair of doors which open when air is forced therethrough.
These and other objectives and advantages will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawing figures.